Vampire's Band Girl
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: When famous superstar Dannielle Carter's family dies she goes to live with the Salvatores, but will that stir up things with Damon, her life and her career? Please read and review, I will try and make it good. Damon/OC
1. Break at the Boarding house

**Damon POV**

Boring, there was only gay stuff on the T.V. on Saturdays during the day. The news. Yey!

He was only barely listening to it when it caught his attention.

"_Dannielle Carter, the lead singer of Midnight Rose has decided to take a break. Her parents and Grandparents recently died in a fire at the recording studio where her band were recording their new track; Bound by Blood, all of the band members, their manager and the rest of the studio staff made it out safely. Her family were unsuccessful in making out of the fire. _

_So the young superstar is taking a break from her career to help get over the trauma that has been recently experienced and the band members are behind her on that idea._

_That was tonight's breaking news and now on to the…"_

There was a picture of a young girl, no older than seventeen on the screen with dark brown hair passing her chest with electric blue stripes decorating it. She had sea blue eyes that are surrounded by black and grey make-up. Full, red lips, which are smiling

at the camera. She was wearing black leggings, black jumper with a silver skull on it and silver converse boots.

Nice, but looks a bit snobby.

He reached for the remote and turned the T.V. off, but her face seemed to linger on the screen.

**Dannielle POV**

She was packing my many suitcases before the band came over to see her off. My entire wardrobe was coming with her to a small town called 'Mystic Falls'.

She looked at herself in the mirror, small denim short shorts over my pale skin and a black and gold shirt complimented with buckle boots.

A knock came at the door and she ran downstairs to greet the smiling faces of; Tara, our base player; Jake, the lead guitarist; Bailey, their drummer and Harry, the pianist.

"Heyya guys." She greeted them. Tara was wearing her pink studded boots and a black mini skirt with her jacket. She hugged her.

Next it was Bailey in a black shirt and torn jeans, he smacked her on the back and took Tara's hand, and they were obviously dating. Harry was in three quarter length patched jeans and a T-Shirt high fived her forehead on purpose. Jake hugged her; he was like a brother to her wearing torn black baggy jeans and a top.

When they were all in the lounge they gave me some weird looks.

"What?" I looked at them bewildered.

"Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine guys; I deal that's what I do."

Jake draped his arm around her shoulder hugging me close.

A while later a beep came from outside, her ride. She got up and opened the door to take my luggage out to the car. Sally met her half way, my manager.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?"

"Pretty sure."

"Okay, well here are the keys to the house, there's a satnav in the car for you with the directions already on it, oh and here are the keys to the car." Sally chucked them at her and went inside to lock up and go home.

Before she entered Mystic falls she went to the hairdressers getting my hair cut and dyed so she was unrecognisable. It was now ginger, her original colour before she died it a year ago. It now rested just below her shoulders in wavy little ringlets.

Not half bad, she like it.

Mystic Falls the sign reads, there was green everywhere, it was small peaceful and extremely quiet. This was not a good sign.

She was staying with an old family friend's son, Stefan Salvatore, he was meant to be meeting me at The Grill.

The Grill was a small bar area where apparently everyone hung out, it's small and cosy, not her at all.

Stefan waved at her from a bar stall and motioned for her to join him. She walked up and greeted him and he did me.

"How are you doing?"

"A lot better, but please don't ask me again please, that's all I've been getting for the past week."

"Sure thing." He smiled at her, his green eyes glimmering in the light complimenting his dark blonde hair and pail skin.

"Would you like to go so you can unpack?"

"Yes please." She hopped off of the stool and headed outside to her car, a red and black BMW.

"Nice ride." He looked at her and smiled again, sweet guy doesn't know what he got himself into.

The house he led her to turns out to be a huge and old looking but huge. It was surrounded by trees and flowers and some pretty sexy cars as well.

Inside was stacked with books and wooden panelling. A big set of stairs and a mini bar.

She followed him up the stairs and down a hall to a huge wooden door that lead up another flight of stairs, to another door and then a big old fashioned room.

"This will be your room."

"Wow, it has its own bathroom and a walk in wardrobe, it's like you know me inside out." She smiled at him then jumped onto the bed, comfy.

He set down her stuff and sat next to her, "Welcome to the Salvatore boarding house." He smiled and then left.

**Stefan POV**

She was settled, he could here her unpacking and singing by herself, then he heard Damon's car pull up.

"Hello little brother." Came Damon's sly voice, followed by Damon himself. I won't let him get to me, I won't let him get to me he kept on chanting in his mind.

"Hello Damon."

"Ooh Stefan you sound so serious compared to usual."

"Ooh Stefan you sound so serious compared to usual."

"Damon-"

"Who's upstairs Stefan" Damon cut me off and glared.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, um; it's the girls from the band Midnight Rose. She's come to live with us because I'm an old family friend, just she doesn't know about vampires. Also she doesn't look the same as on T.V. though because she's got her hair a different colour and shorter so she's not as recognisable so don't blow your mouth off."

"A bit of pre warning was too much to ask then Stefan?"

"Yes, be nice Damon, she's been through a lot."

"Whatever, let's go and say high to the little diva."

**Dannielle POV**

There was a knock at the door and she looked at it then said calmly, "Come in."

The figure in the doorway was tall and all black, black hair; black jacket; black jeans; black shirt; black boots and black eyes. All black.

She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Hi I'm Dannielle." Her hand was outstretched, he shook it lightly letting sparks fly at the touch.

He pulled away quickly and so did she.

"I'm Damon; I see you're already unpacked.

"Yes, I can manage a suitcase or two on my own, I'm not a complete nub."

"I was not implying that, but I think you are a nub."

"No I am not."

"Then don't bring up the topic." He smiled at her slyly.

"Don't be arrogant."

"You're very rude."

"Glad you noticed, but I'm only rude to dicks."

"Mine's huge, how about your boyfriends."

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"No surprises there."

"Tosser."

"Potty mouth."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Puntura Fucking senza i cervelli o il decency."

"You speak Italian? And by the way that was very rude."

"Yes I speak Italian and it was not rude, just a statement of fact."

"Whatever keeps the tears away?"

"Whatever keeps your plague away?"

"I have a feeling I'm gonna have fun with you."

"Many have tried so get stuffed."

"Arrivederci diva della principessa"

"Get lost prince dick face."

He left her there fuming; she was going to have a great time here.

Half an hour later when she was showered and in her plaid PJ bottoms and a light grey vest she went down to say goodnight to Stefan and found him reading an old book by the orange, flaming fire.

He looked up from his book to her and smiled his friendly smile. He patted the seat next to him and she obeyed.

"Are you going to bed?"

"Yup, what time is it?"

"8:30."

"Oh, a bit early then, can I stay down here?"

"Yes of course you can."

She smiled at him and then glanced at his book.

"Do you like reading?"

"I've never really had the chance to do it with tours and stuff."

"You can now if you want to. Here try this one." He handed her a book titled 'Another me, by Cathy Macphail.'

"It's awfully short."

"Start you off easy, but I guarantee you will like it, it's spooky."

"Cool." She hopped off of the sofa and sat next to the fire and opened it up and started to read.

She noticed Stefan smile at his handiwork.

Tap, tap. She looked up to find Stefan gone and Damon standing above her.

"Where'd Stefan go?"

"Bed, it's 12:30 in the morning, you've been reading for four hours."

"I can do math you know."

"Wow, figures."

"What do you want?"

"You're going to bed; you're only, what twelve years old?"

"Sixteen and a half years old."

"Still, it's too late for you to be up."

"I only have three pages left."

"There will still be three pages left in the morning."

"I'm still reading, so shut up or it will take longer."

Two minutes later, "done, there, that wasn't so hard now was it."

"You're like a female version of Stefan with more guts and your name everywhere."

"Whatever."

He reached to pick her up and annoy her, it worked because she responded by saying "Pick me up and I'll bite you."

"Don't tempt me."

He reached for her anyway, she started to kick, and she did actually bite him, on the arm when it swung back. Then she gave up realising it was doing nothing.

When they entered her room he placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Done, there, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He was mimicking her. She crossed her arms and her brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Don't frown diddums, if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." He moved his fingers to brush away the frown, she bit, she bit very hard he actually pulled away in pain.

"I said I'd bite you."

"I'll bite you in a minute if you're not careful. Goodbye Diva Princess."

"Bye moron."

He was gone. Out of her room leaving her to be annoyed and glare at the wall until sleep took her.


	2. The Rude and The Annoying

**Damon POV**

"Bye moron."

That was the last thing she had said before he left the room, he sniggered as he went down the hall.

Once he was in his room he stripped down and went to bed.

Morning, he got up and headed for the door. Yup, she was up and downstairs with Stefan. He got dressed then pushed the door open and, SPLASH.

He was soaked through with water.

He ran downstairs to confront the culprit. Her.

"Damon, aren't you meant to have a shower without clothes on?" She questioned him while grinning.

"You did this, why was your bucket on top of my door?"

"I don't know; why was your door under my bucket Damon?"

Stefan laughed, but at least he was trying to hide it.

"You really are a brat aren't you?"

"You really are a nub aren't you?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?"

"Why do you keep on asking questions?"

"I have to go, bye Dannielle, Damon."

Stefan walked out of the door. She also walked out of the room.

He heard her phone ring; it sat lying there from where she had left it last night. Her ring tone was Evanescence-Tourniquet. Pay back time.

"Hello, Dannielle's phone." He answered it.

"_Where's Dannielle?"_

"Depends who's asking?"

"_Ja-"_

"Damon, you took my phone!" He turned around to a gob smacked girl.

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"This!"

She ran and jumped on him, knocking him back onto the wooden flooring with a thump. He laughed at her attempts to reach her phone. Flip, he was now on top of her.

"You really shouldn't tempt me like this you know. Hey, you can have your phone back it looks like lover boy hung up."

She reached for it, but he moved it away.

"Say please."

"No."

"I'll have to keep it then." He slid the phone in his pocket.

"Damon get the hell off of me."

"You'll have to say please."

"Get stuffed."

"Stuff me."

"Ewe gross."

He leant down so his face was inches from hers and then leant down further so he was at her ear.

"You need to learn some manners little miss, or you won't survive around here." He breathed on her neck and nibbled at her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Get off Damon."

"Say please."

"Never."

"Never is an awfully long time, you'll cave, I'll just have to sit here while you think over your options. He reached for a book.

He had been sitting on her for three hours straight now, she was a stubborn little thing. Then Stefan walked in.

"Damon, what are you doing to her?"

"Teacher her a lesson."

"He's been sitting on me for three hours now, can you get him off me _please _Stefan." She smirked at him, unbelievable she'll say please to his brother but not him.

"Damon, get off the girl."

"Not until she says please."

"That's what this was all about? Bloody ridiculous."

"Bye Stefan."

"Damon, get the hell off of me _please_."

"That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"Whatever."

He stood up looking down at her. She was very perseverant for a small thing that got whatever she wanted. He outstretched a hand to help her up; she ignored it and shuffled herself up.

Once she was up she walked straight past him and up the stairs. He went straight to the scotch and pored himself a glass.

**Dannielle POV**

She ran upstairs trying to get away from him, she went to her wardrobe, she was going out tonight, she would get a key off of Stefan so no-one could lock her out and she would go out and party in a little club she knew was here.

It was an underground club and she had access to the VIP section, she was meeting the others there as they had planned weeks ago.

She picked her short black and blue sequined dress that came up to the middle of her thigh, black, strapped boots and her leather jacket. Her hair was put up into a high ponytail making her extra long eye lashes stand out and cast shadows along her cheek. She slid her purse and I.D into the pocket of her jacket and headed downstairs to get a key and her phone back.

"Stefan?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey, can I have a key, I'm going out tonight."

"I can see that, nice dress."

"You don't have a problem with me going out do you?"

"No, here's our spare key, I guess it's yours now."

"Thanks, do you know where Damon is, he still has my phone."

"He's up in his room."

"Great. If I'm not down in five minutes, come and get me."

She slowly clipped and clopped her way up the stairs and down the hallway to Damon's door. Knock, knock, knock.

The door swung open to reveal a shirtless, dripping wet Damon.

"What can I do for you on this fine evening?"

"Phone please." She held out her hand expectantly.

"One condition." He held up his index finger to emphasize it or prove that she was some sort of demented nub.

"Yeah, the condition is if you don't give me my phone I'll become your personal poltergeist."

"No, that's not it, the condition is a kiss."

"What?"

"It's either that or you take me to meat your celebrity friends."

"Isn't there a forfeit?"

"Yes, that is I keep the phone and have sex with you a thousand times over. You pick."

"I'll do the kiss."

"Awe, you offend me, my sex isn't that bad. The kiss is on the lips."

"Whatever, come here then."

"Nope, come and sit on the bed." He sat down on the bed, he was pushing it and she knew it.

He tapped the space next to him and she obeyed.

"I really hate you." He leaned in and she placed her finger on his lips. "One second, show me the phone first."

He sighed and leaned away before reaching behind his back to reveal her phone.

"Here it is, but my kiss first."

She leant in and pressed her lips lightly against his, sparks flew. He pulled her onto his lap; she wrapped her arms and legs around his body while he applied more pressure on her lips.

He rolled her over so he was now on top of her. She felt her blood pressure rising, and then he pulled away. She looked at him, his eyes were surrounded by veins and she swear his canine teeth were longer, but before she could be certain his face was composed again.

"Can I have my phone now, please." He tossed it at her; it landed in her hands perfectly.

"There, you got what you wanted, bye."

"Bye Mr Moody."

She walked out of the room and back down the stairs and out the door and straight to the club.

Lights flashed and music blew out of the speakers, she was dancing on the floor with Bailey while the others sat and talked. Then one of their songs came on; Heartbreak isn't the end just the beginning. The others came up on the dance floor and they all started doing the dance moves that they had done in the music video and singing while everyone gawked at them.

When they noticed everyone was watching them at the end of the song they all ran out giggling.

"So much for my low profile, thanks so much guys."

"You're welcome; let's go before they find us." Harry grabbed her hand and Tara's while she grabbed Bailey's and Jake to Dannielle's, they all ran in a line to the edge of the forest.

They all collapsed laughing again, her sprawled over Jake and Harry while Tara and Bailey made out.

"Get a room."

"Find one for us first." Bailey managed between kisses.

"Come on we better go." Jake got up and pulled her to her feet behind him while Harry got up on his own and Bailey and Tara untangled themselves.

"What time is it?"

"Half past eleven."

"I'm gonna go, bye guys."

"Bye Danni." They all waved her off as she headed for the road.

She was close to the boarding house now and it was about midnight she could tell by the angle of the moon.

She felt eyes on her, aimed at her from the bushes behind her. She turned, nothing, of course there was nothing, she was being paranoid.

She carried on walking when she was swept off her feet at impeccable speed, when her feet did touch ground again she was in the middle of the forest.

"Aren't you a pretty one?"

She turned around, fast. There was a tall figure standing in front of her now.

He was tall, very tall, with cloudy grey eyes and a evil grin. He was wearing jeans and a top with a tux waste coat.

"Hey, aren't you that singer from that band, um, what's it called?"

"Midnight Rose." She looked at him curiously as he glanced up and down her body, mentally undressing her. "Who are you?"

"My names Cameron, Cam for short."

"Well Cam, could you please tell me what the hell am I doing here and how did I get here so fast?"

You're here because you look tasty and you got here because I am a fast runner. Now shut up while I eat." He was in front of her in an instant.

Now she was panicking, "eat what?"

"You of course." His head bowed and grazed her neck she screamed but no-one would be able to here her out here. Then the pain was gone and everything went black.


	3. Tension

**Damon POV**

It was now way past three in the morning and the diva hadn't come back, he knew superstars liked to party hard, but not this hard.

Then he heard the door open with a wobbly person walking through the door looking like mess.

He smelt her blood and saw the marks on her neck and his face changed.

He could see her face was blank, compulsion, probably.

His body gained its normal composure and he walked towards her. He didn't know what drove him to it but he carried her, wedding style, up to her room and laid her on the bed and tucked the covers around her before biting his wrist and placing by her lips.

She drank. Soon she became more focussed on what was going on and started to try and squirm away from his grasp. The operative word being tried. He placed his other hand on the side of her face to keep her in place, she couldn't fight his grip.

Half an hour later she had finally fallen asleep with him watching her, confused as to who could do this to her, no one touched his property, that's what she was now, his and no one ever would touch her without paying for it afterwards.

_Wow, obsessed much? _He questioned himself while he left her laying there in a deep stupor.

**Dannielle POV**

Fuzziness surrounded her, nothing was clear. She was warm, she tried to look down, black. Things started to become clearer, the midnight black started to fade into a musky, morning grey.

There were raised voices downstairs, she could only just here them, but not make out what they were saying.

Then it hit her, what had happened the previous night, she was attacked by a 'thing' that's what she called it. The other name was just too weird for her to even utter let alone tell people.

One thing was certain she wasn't staying here where 'it' could find her again, she would go back to the band.

She slowly got up, trying to avoid blood rush storming up to her head, and slipped out the door and headed to the stairs.

Slowly creeping down just in case he was up and waiting for her.

Soon she reached the bottom floor leading to the front door and tiptoed towards it.

As soon as she was close enough to reach the handle a figure stepped in front of her. She leaped back wards only just on the brink of not landing on her but and looking like a total doosh bag.

"Now, where are you going so early in the morning?"

Her gaze peered up into a pair of electric blue eyes that seemed to be searching beyond her face for something while a arrogant grin played at the corner of his perfectly sculpted lips.

"Home."

She was only going to award him with one word answers just because she didn't know what was going on.

"Home, so soon?"

"Yes."

"Awe, is someone grumpy this morning?"

"Possibly."

"Are you going to answer with more than one word?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she spoke.

She tried to reach behind his body towards the door handle.

"Not so fast." He spoke calmly while reaching down and picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

She pounded ferociously on his back to put her down, but nothing affected, all it did was probably piss him off.

Suddenly she was in another room and being placed down on a soft bed, with the dark figure, completely dressed in black, looking down at her curiously.

"What?" She finally asked her tension at boiling point.

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

"Where were you planning on going?" He looked at her while burning holes into her with his magnetic gaze.

"Home."

"This is your home… for now."

"Not."

"Yes it is." He began to lean down towards her making her breath hitch as he crawled closer his face just above hers while breathing her in.

"What do you remember?"

"Huh?"

"From last night, what do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Suck it up."

"Make me."

"Jerk."

"You love it."

"Get off of me." She pressed her hands forcefully at his chest, nothing. Harder again she pushed. He looked down at her with amusement clear in his eyes.

She shot daggers at him.

He just stroked her hair making her get agitated once more, she just wanted to go.

"You're staying here." He stated while sniffing her hair before parting his body from hers and leaving the room with just one more glance at her- smirking.

**Damon POV**

He heard her footsteps lightly pass his room and head down stairs and, towards the door?

He was there in a flash just before she opened it.

"Now, where are you going so early in the morning?"

He saw her gaze glance up into his eyes while he tried to figure out this little puzzle.

"Home."

She was only gave him one a word answer.

"Home, so soon?" He started to grin at her anger emanating from her body, she was projecting it.

"Yes."

"Awe, is someone grumpy this morning?" Another one word answer.

"Possibly."

"Are you going to answer with more than one word?" Her lack of convocation was starting to annoy him.

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she spoke to him while glaring.

He felt her try to reach the handle; he wasn't having that, "not so fast." He spoke calmly while scraping his hands over her body and bending down to pick her up and sling her over his shoulder.

He felt her pound ferociously on his back, he knew it was a signal for him to put her down, but he just ignored it, all it did was slightly annoy him.

He took her to his room and laid her down on his black sheets, she looked sexy on his bed surrounded by black. He looked down at her, her ginger hair sprawled out from her head making her look wild while her ocean eyes bore into him.

"What?" She finally asked, he felt her tension reach boiling point.

"Nothing." The look on her face was priceless, her eyes widened then she regained composure very quickly for a human.

"Whatever."

"Where were you planning on going?" He asked her, genuinely curious while boring holes into her.

"Home."

"This is your home… for now." He teased with her.

"Not."

"Yes it is." He started to lean down towards her petite form on his bed, making her breath hitch, he enjoyed that, so he pushed her as he crawled closer brining his face just above hers while breathing her in, beautiful, just like mint, his favourite smell and taste in the world.

"What do you remember?" He looked down at her.

"Huh?" She was teasing him, he could tell, that or she was compelled.

"From last night, what do you remember?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Suck it up."

"Make me." Shock crossed her face.

"Jerk."

"You love it."

"Get off of me." He felt her press her tiny hands feebly against his chest, he didn't budge, just to annoy her. She pushed harder again. His gaze wandered down her with amusement spreading clear across his face.

She shot daggers at him.

His hand just stroked her hair making her body tense and get agitated once more, he knew she wanted out of this situation.

"You're staying here." He commanded her while taking in her beautiful scent once again by sniffing her hair just before parting, separating his body from hers and heading to his door, leaving the room with just one more glance at her- a smirk slapped right across his face as she still laid there glaring towards him.


	4. Sadened secret

**Stefan POV**

He had heard all of the convocation held by Dannielle and Damon, when his brother descended the stairs.

"Hello little brother."

"What's going on Damon?"

"Our little guest was attacked last night by another vampire."

"And?"

"She says she doesn't remember a thing, I bet she's lying."

"You're an artist at picking out liars as you are so close to the profession yourself Damon."

"Why do people make sarcy comments to me, they don't do anything?"

"Because it relieves stress from them because they've had the chance to take the piss out of you."

"TTFN that means 'Tata for now'. I'm going out for food, Diva's gonna notice if the cupboards are empty."

His brother walked out of the door and he went to Elena's.

**Damon POV**

He had only bought a few pieces of food for her before he got bored and headed back.

Once the food was in the right place he headed up to his room where he had left her. She was gone, then he sensed her heartbeat in 'her' room and headed that way.

He didn't knock before entering though catching her dripping wet with only a small red bra and denim shorts on was not the intention he carried with him even though it wasn't a bad site.

He cleared his throat.

"Crap," she whispered to herself and shot her gaze around the room until it landed on a black top.

She ran and pulled it over her head, it had tear marks in it showing flesh underneath it.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Annoying you, by the looks of it."

"Go screw some helpless bystander who would have to be blind with no sense of smell, taste or expectations."

"Ouch… you'd tear my heart out if I had one." He raised his hand to his chest and mimicked sorrow.

"Don't be a dick, I know that's a lot to ask, but at least try a little harder."

"Awe, come one, you love me really, deep down; you know I'm a lovely person."

"Way, way deep down I'm hollow and don't give a damn about you."

"At least you're thinking about me."

"Thinking about shoving you off a really high cliff, yeah, if that counts?"

"Ha, told you so."

She started to make her way past him, before he shoved her roughly against the wall. Pressing his body against her while holding her hips and breathing in her face.

Her hands pressed lightly against his chest trying to keep him at bay.

"Get off Damon."

"Why should I, why do you deserve to be treated with respect more than anyone else?"

"Don't Damon." He felt her body tense as her eyes began to water. That was strange.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you care either."

"What if I do?" He grinned his thousand kilowatt grin.

"Because it's obvious you don't so just go away. Please."

His grip on her slackened as she shoved past him leaving him dumb struck. What was wrong with her?


	5. Explanations

**Dannielle POV**

She was on her way to meet Tara and the other's to record their new song that she wrote the first day she came here.

Once she was at the studio she went straight to the recording booth and got set up, ready for the others when they got there.

Ten minutes later they were there and all set up, they started playing, base, guitar followed by the drums next the piano came in bringing the whole thing together. Then the vocals;

_**Ghosts of the past, haunting, deceiving and bleeding my soul.**_

_**Nothing helps with this, just when I believed the pain was over.**_

_**Piercing eyes split my soul, never leaving the memories I have.**_

_**Leave it to me to get lost in the hell of this world and what it holds and deceiving me, you never call by. Death to me, you're death to me, let me go please.**_

_**I hate you with a passion, leave me, stay here, what am I meant to do? I'm falling into blackness with you. The ghosts of my past are breaking what we have and I want you gone forever. I----'m confused by you, I hate you with a passion.**_

_**Time stops, records play, evening comes the end of another day. **_

_**I'm gone to this world; ethanol overrides my brain and leaves me here. Confusion and hate I don't know what to do, my memories are brought back by your presence and it hurts.**_

_**I hate you with a passion, leave me, stay here, what am I meant to do? I'm falling into blackness with you. The ghosts of my past are breaking what we have and I want you gone forever. I----'m confused by you, I hate you with a passion. (With a passion).**_

_**You only want me because you can't have me. Bye, bye, bye.**_

_**I hate you with a passion, leave me, stay here, what am I meant to do? I'm falling into blackness with you. The ghosts of my past are breaking what we have and I want you gone forever. I----'m confused by you, I hate you with a passion. I'm gone.**_

Once the recording was over she left without a goodbye. She didn't want anyone near her at the moment and headed to a vacant place in the woods near Fells Church.

Her head lay down on the dewy, wet grass while the sun danced across her face.

She had been lying there for hours, her skin still pale, she was unable to tan. That really did annoy- once she got home from the beach with brown skin, then got in the bath pleased with her tan, only to find out it was sand.

Half an hour later she heard the crunching of leaves in the area around her. Then sun was being blocked from her face.

Her eyes opened to a grinning face, she kept her appearance poised.

"Fancy seeing you here angel."

"Like you didn't have it planned moron."

"Now, now, no need for name calling is there? You're going to tell me what you meant by '_Don't act like you care' _and '_Don't Damon.'_"

"I meant that you don't care about anyone but yourself; you're self centred, arrogant, manipulative, petty-" She was cut off.

"Okay, I might be all those things, but I am not petty."

"Prove it."

"Prove it otherwise."

"You're only saying that because you can't prove it."

"You read too deeply into situations."

"Maybe you don't read into them enough."

"Touché my little angel, but, by doing so I always get what I want."

"And what is it that you want that you have to be here for?"

"I want for you to stop being rude to me."

"Well, I want you out of my sun, so please get your fat head out of my face."

"My head isn't fat."

"Metaphorically speaking you're very big headed."

"You're full of witty comebacks that could get you killed one day."

"I'm gonna die soon anyway."

"What?"

"What? Oh nothing."

"Don't lie."

"Don't act like you care."

"What if I do?"

"Really, you're gonna play that one?"

Now he sat back giving her room to sit up and look him in the eyes on her terms, big mistake, as soon as she looked, she couldn't look away.

"Please tell me."

"Fine, promise you won't laugh."

"Why would I?"

"I just… It's just that… Um… I have a feeling that someone wants me dead, I have a feeling it's happened before and history is about to repeat." She rushed all the way through the sentence while Damon listened then looked up into her eyes.

**Damon POV**

"Why would I?" He was offended by her lack of trust in him.

"I just… It's just that… Um…" He could tell she was nervous. "I have a feeling that someone wants me dead, I have a feeling it's happened before and history is about to repeat." She was right it did sound mad, but not laughable.

He looked up into her electric blue eyes, probing for something that would show she was having him on and waiting to say 'Gotcha', nothing.

He leant in close to her breathing in her scent again.

He scooped his arms up under her body against many of her protests.

"Shut up and close your eyes."

She obeyed and with that he ran at vampire speed to the Boarding house not caring about the questions she would ask. He knew there was something off about her aura when she arrived.

It pulsed gold rimmed with black, but it pulsed with many lives and knowledge of the world she now lived in.

He felt her still clutching around his neck by the time he'd opened the door and walked into the lunge where Stefan and Elena were talking. She still didn't let go.

"Damon," Elena gasped, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, why do you always go to the conclusion I do something?"

"Do I really have to answer that Damon, it sorta answers itself."

"Whatever, Stefan I need help." Damon never said those words, especially to Stefan. Something was wrong with him.

Half a second later Stefan was in front of him searching his eyes then down at Dannielle, he did that many times before smiling and walking back to Elena.

"What's wrong Damon?"

"It's nothing to do with me, it's diva here, she thinks she's in danger and, she's right."

"How would you know if she's right?"

"A vampire attacked her the other night."

"How? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I sorted it Elena"

"Why didn't you find out who did it?"

"I…" He was cut off by the squirming girl in his arms. He looked down at her, hair sprawled everywhere and a confused glance shooting up at him.

"What's going on? Vampires aren't real are they and I'm just imagining it."

"No you're not imagining it and vampires are real, Stefan and I are living proof of it."

"No, you're imagining it. Can you put me down please?"

He placed her on the floor and she walked around the room.

"Look in the grey bonded book, second shelf on page 62, there's a picture in there."

She took the book down and did as he said and gasped, he knew what she was seeing, a photo of her in a pale 1800's dress with her hair above her head and him standing next to her.

"How?"

"I don't know, but it is you, the smell is the same and you have the same personality, that version of you was murdered by a vampire."

"Damon, how do you know this? Where did that book come from?"

"The book is mine, I've seen her in different lives, I have many photo's, always killed." He then turned back to her, "In that photo you are lady Harper of Greenwood. I swear to you though, I will never let that monster kill you again."

"Why do you care Damon?" Stefan's gaze tore holes in his mask.

"I…"

"Leave him alone Stefan, he's finally doing a good deed, let him be." Elena smiled at him then sat back down looking at Dannielle.


	6. Night left sleeping

**Dannielle POV**

It was late, she knew that, she could tell that by how dark it was in her room when she shot off of her pillow.

_Was what Damon said earlier true? _

_Is it possible?_

_How could someone want her dead and why?_

These were the questions that had been haunting her slumber only moments ago, she didn't feel comfy or safe alone, not like how she felt when she was in Damon's arms hours ago.

That was it, she had to get up and do something productive. When she glanced around at her clock it read; 13:54, great, two in the morning, perfect.

Her feet touched cold wooden floor, frozen from the cold, crisp air that flew in from her open window. _She hadn't left that open, had she?_

Her hands slid down the frame until she got to the latch and tugged it so it would close, then she left to the hallway.

When she was down on the floor Stefan and Damon slept at she was careful to creep as to not wake them up.

Even with what they were, she couldn't hold it against them, either way they have both helped her some way or another; Stefan too k her in when she needed a refuge and Damon helped her get the gnawing feeling of threat and confusion off her chest.

Before she could get past Damon's room he appeared in front of her, causing her to have to try and hold in the scream building up from her voice box to the tip of her tongue. She released it as a gasp instead.

"Damon, what the hell, you scared me?"

"What were you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask the same to you." She crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow mimicking the current posture he held.

"It's not my fault your anxiety radiates off of your body like the blood your heart pumps around your body at this very second." His hand reached past her ear and lifted a small strand of hair to sniff before gently placing back in place. "Delicious."

"You know, it could be considered some sort of sexual assault or perverted gesture to sniff people's hair?"

A soft laugh escaped from between his perfectly angular lips that were now inches from hers.

"Yes, but most people love it when I caress their hair like this." Strong, but gentle hands reached up and wound smoothly into her hair dawdling there for a minute making a gentle moan escape from her own lips.

A smirk played across Damon's lips, "I told you."

"I was moaning for you to let me go, moron." She slapped his hand away, only just then realizing Damon was there in only a pair of black sweats, letting his porcelain chest glow in the blue moon light.

"Ooh, touchy."

"Douche bag."

"I'll let that one slide; now tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I?"

"Because it makes things easier on you, you've been through a lot today."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, give me something to work with."

"I don't want to, look, I just can't sleep in my room."

"Come on then." He reached his hand to hers; she just looked at it confused. "You're sleeping in my room tonight."

"You're joking right, with you there? No."

"Most people would call it a privilege."

"I'm not most people."

"I can see that, now come on." He grabbed her hand and towed her into his dark room, the only light emanating from the moon that was currently blanketed by a bed of clouds.

Suddenly she was in a soft silky bed with covers tucked all around her. The bed shifted under the weight of Damon getting in on the other side, then his breath behind her dancing on her neck.

Her body shifted as she turned around to face him, looking into his eyes before snuggling down further to lean on his stone cold chest.

Her eyes began to droop, before she settled into total darkness she felt his strong, muscular arms snake around her waist securing her there while his head leant slightly on top of hers and relaxed.

**Damon POV**

He felt her snuggle into him; it was natural what he did next, his arms wrapped around her waist making sure she couldn't go while he breathed in her scent again.

Her tensed composure calmed as he felt her drift into her deep sleep.

Her ginger hair played across his face and shimmered in the now open moon, turning it a beautiful rose colour matching her now present blush.

Soon he fell into a deep stupor.


	7. What just happened?

**Dannielle POV**

Golden light broke through the shield between her and the morning sun. Soft, but strong arms were encircling her waist and warm breath was singing behind her neck while sending little electric jolts tap dancing down her spine.

She was determined to pretend that she was still asleep because she was comfy and didn't want that to change, she felt safe.

The arm pressure changed, letting her know that he knew she was awake.

She rolled her body over to face him; his dark hair sprawled all over the pillow, and his pale skin gleaming a silvery gold in the morning light. She saved the best for last, his electric blue eyes that pierced her to her core whenever she dared look long enough.

"Oh, at least you're admitting you're awake now." His signature grin crawled onto his lips, making them perfect, even if she did hate it when people grinned at her.

"Whoever said I was pretending is a liar, I never pretend." She let his grin dance across her face.

"Don't annoy me; I might just have to have a taste." He leaned his head closer to her neck and sniffed.

"Ooh, I'm quaking. Silly little vampire boy, you're not allowed a taste." She playfully slapped his arm, knowing full well it wouldn't hurt him.

"Ahh, who's to stop me? Wait, you know that we're vampires?"

"I've known for a couple of days now, since I was attacked."

"You remember that?"

"Sort of."

"Why do you always play dumb?"

"I thought I was going mad, you know, seeing things or hallucinating."

"Understandable, but why aren't you running?"

"A) your arms are holding me here, so I can't move. B) Even if I tried, you'd be able to catch me. And C) I'm not scared of you, or even the truth, I need to know these things."

"You need to know these things."

"Yep, I have to know everything, I hate being in the dark."

"So I've been trying to hide what Stefan and I are, for nothing?"

"Exactly. Funny isn't it?"

"Right, payback time."

"What…" He had flipped so he was on top of her. Both his hands of either side of her head so she couldn't get out of it, while straddling her hips to ensure that. Not that she could get out of it if she wanted to.

He looked down at her while grinning again. The he tickled her; she burst out in laughter and screams. She was ticklish, the most ticklish person she knew. Her body started reacting and thrashing about the covers. His fingers were barely grazing her skin, but it just made the feeling tickle more.

He stopped and she looked up at him, great, the smirk was still there.

"Enough payback for you?" He leaned closer.

"Not nearly enough." Then he started leaning closer again, just until his lips were millimetres from hers and her breath hitched at his sudden closeness. "Why would I stop, when seeing laughing like that and knowing you hate every minute of it is so enjoyable?"

"Please."

"Make me." Then it came to her and before she couldn't even tell her self to stop and let him tickle you her lips pressed against his.

**Damon POV**

"Make me." That was all he said, then her lips were at his. She was good; if she wanted him to stop she just needed to distract him.

_Oh well_, he thought,_ might as well milk it._

His lips reacted with hers, deepening the kiss, while leaning in further making his body close to her.

Exhilaration and adrenaline were rushing off of her skin as well as enjoyment; he could taste the enjoyment that ebbed from her flesh under him.

Her hands came up behind his head and he felt them entwine with his hair pushing him closer, while her legs wrapped around his waist securing herself there like he would just disappear.

He snaked his arms around her waist holding her to him in the same manner. His tongue licked her lower lip as hers went out to meet it hugging it in the same manner again as their protective bodies.

Then she broke away, her ocean eyes probing at his. They lay there panting for minutes while searching each others eyes.

A smile, a genuine smile slapped its way across his face. Her reaction was a dazzling smile of her own, showing her perfect pearl white teeth, her eyes lighting up reflecting the rainbows that her soul possessed.

Suddenly she was on top of him. How had she done that, he hadn't expected it.

Her fiery hair curtained the outside world from seeing what the two were sharing, it was a drape where the sun could not pass, just wrap itself around making the blaze it held ignite with more passion.

"Made you."

"Oh, and I so wanted a taste, you smell beautiful you know that?" She sat back, giving him chance to sit up.

"I do?"

"Yes, you smell like a delicious mint."

"Cool." Then she adjusted her posture, removing one side of her pyjama tops sleeve, exposing her translucent skin.

"What are you doing?"

"Bite me, please." She looked at him through her lashes.

He leaned forward in taking her again, she sighed at his closeness, he looked at her as she glanced at him expectantly.

Then his fangs elongated, he pressed his lips to her neck before biting into her soft flesh.

His arms reached and held her there as she radiated enjoyment again. She held him close, he felt her hold him tenderly.

Then he pulled away as he had taken enough. She looked at him, then her hand reached up to his face, why?

Then her small fingers stroked one of his fangs, that felt so good. She squeezed her fingers over the fang again, placing on more pressure. A soft moan escaped his lips, she grinned at it.

He closed his eyes in bliss, then her lips were at his again, she always surprised him.

He had her blood on his lips and fangs that could kill her in a second on show and she still kissed him passionately clasping her hands around his neck again, he reacted immediately. Only to be interrupted by Stefan's presence downstairs, this time he broke it off.

"What?" she whispered.

"Stefan." That was all he needed to say, she was off of his lap and out the door in a second and back into her room, he could hear her get into the shower.

Smart girl, washing off his scent, he didn't even have to tell her.

Then he got up and ready for the day, wearing his sexy black up do.

"Wait, what just happened?" He asked himself while looking in his mirror.


	8. Whatever

**Stefan POV**

He was back and there was no blood or dead body of a young ginger superstar lying around, that had to be a good sign, right?

He listened for a moment, hearing her hopping in the shower and Damon lunging on his bed. Then there was a tap at the window with a little brown heron sitting there staring in at him.

He would have sworn that it grinned at him, probably just his imagination. Being on human blood and losing control, he had only just got off of that diet and was back on animal blood.

Then Damon was staring at him intently, a penetrating stair probing into his own dumbfounded expression.

"Morning, little brother, have any bunnies yet, or are you taking it slow and going for a squirrel? Someone really should call animal welfare on you, poor little critters, what have they ever done to you?"

"Are you okay Damon?" He returned the grin his brother had constantly at hand, "You seem even bitterer today, did you eat a fowl old man? Maybe I should tell Sheriff Forbes, what would she do?"

Next thing he was pinned against a wall with Damon in his face.

"Careful what you say Stefan, that mouth might get you killed one day."

"Hey, demon, you do know making threats is frowned upon in today's society, even by a self serving psychopath?" Dannielle was standing by the stairs wearing black torn skinny jeans and a blood red, _Stupid Stefan, don't think about blood, _he mentally slapped himself.

"But out." Damon glared at her, but there was slight amusement in his hard stairs.

"That is no way to treat a guest demon; you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Don't call me demon then."

"Sorry, I mistook you for a stuck up ugly bastard I once knew, he reminds me of you, sorry again." She grinned.

"You're just full of witty remarks, aren't you?"

"Only for morons, which unluckily for you, you fall into that category."

"At least I'm not in the spoilt brat category."

"Yeah, I'd feel sorry for anyone in that category, poor Stefan." Her grin was then aimed at him. "Demon, do you think you could let your brother down now please, before I go out?"

"I don't know, we were having a little heart to heart."

"Whatever, by Stefan." She waved him goodbye and walked out.

Then Damon released his throat and walked over to his bar and poured himself some bourbon and relaxed onto the sofa.

Stefan walked up to his room to get ready for his date with Elena.

**Dannielle POV**

She giggled as she left the manor, annoying the brothers like that never got old. She headed her way to the grill to meet the gang.

When she got in she saw they were waiting for her.

"Heyya guys, 'sup?"

"Not much, how about you?" Harry's hands rubbed together as he answered.

"Now I know that's bullshit, you're all nervous, what has happened, don't make me pry it out of you."

"Well, it's just…" Harry trailed off and Tara took his place, "It's just we got this major tour lined up, but it means you'll have to leave Mystic Falls, and we sorta already agreed."

"Well actually…"

"You fucking did what?" They glanced at her, she very rarely resorted to swearing, only when she was too annoyed to figure out another word to say.

"We agreed."

"Without asking me whether or not I was okay with it. Why would you do that? I'm only just getting better."

"Babes, you need to get out there again, you can't stay here forever, what is there to stay here for?"

"My family holidays were here, and I haven't had time to reacquaint myself with my best friends."

"We're your best friends." Tara was fuming now.

"No, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Mattie are, you know that. I've only seen Elena and she doesn't even recognise me, they don't know who I am anymore."

"That's because they don't care."

"Shut up Tara, look Danni, we couldn't let it pass up."

"Whatever, bye." With that she upped and left, walking straight to the park she, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Mat use to always play at when they were kids. She sat on her favourite swing and looked around at the scenery.

"Hey, umm, is it you Dannie?" She glanced up to see Caroline looking down at her, a perplexed from dancing between her brow.

"Yup Carrie, how are you…" her question was choked off by Caroline grasping her in a choke hold and hugging her there for a few minutes before releasing her and staring her deep in the eyes.

"Omigod, I can't believe, how long have you been here, how long are you staying, what about the superstar life, wh…"

"One question at a time, my brain doesn't function as fast as yours."

"Sorry Danni."

"How've you been Carrie?"

"Fine, Elena and Bonnie are good too, god, you should and see them, they'll be here in a mo."

"Sure, are you entering the Miss. Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, will you help me with my dress?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Look there they are, ooh and Stefan, Elena's boyfriend… Crap, Damon's here, stay away from him."

"Too late." She uttered under her breath. Stefan and Damon glanced over to her, confusion scrawled over both of their faces, then Damon smirked.

Elena noticed the way they were staring and looked up at her, her confusion turning to a full blown grin, she whispered something to Bonnie who also looked up and smiled, then they ran up to them at super speed, for them.

"Dannie!" She ended up in a group hug, the life being choked out of her.

"Can't breathe."

"Oops, sorry."

"It's okay Bon Bon, how are you doing El, I heard about you're parents, sorry I couldn't get here?"

"I'm fine, how about you? I'm sorry about you're family."

"Better, I'm coping. Where's Mattie?"

"Working." Caroline sighed.

"You're dating him, oh my god, you're dating Mattie."

"How'd you know?"

"You only get smitten like that over guys you're dating."

"Shush."

"Come on, you need to say hi to Stefan."

"He's your boyfriend."

"Stop showing off that you know us so well."

"It's either show off that, or show off my amazing voice, which would just give me away to press.

They were now making their way over to the others.

"Hey, okay, umm Dannie this is Stefan, Stefan Danni."

They shook hands grinning at each other. A throat was cleared.

"Dannie, this is…" Elena started glumly.

"Moron."

"You met him?"

"Unfortunately for me."

"She's met him."

"Yeah, she loves living with me and Stefan."

"What?"

"Uhh." She grabbed Damon by the ear and dragged him off to the side. "You ganna dump me in it all the time?"

"You said some very mean things to me this morning, it hurts my unbeating heart."

"That's not the only thing that will hurt if you're not careful."

"Vampire, remember?"

"By trees remember?"

"You're not fast enough."

"Don't try me demon."

"Ooh touchy."

"Screw you."

"You could if you liked, we could find somewhere…"

"Urgh!"

She stormed off back to where the others stood with Damon close at her heels.

The day went a blur from there. They had hung out all day, shopping, talking and playing on kiddie games at the fair near by.

She was in bed now, listening to discussion going on between Damon and Stefan. When they were silent her door creaked open and a dark figure appeared at her bedside. Damon tucked himself under the covers, she didn't have the energy to stop him, she just let out an exasperated sigh and shuffled up to give him more room.

His arms wound around her waist at the same time as the covers collapsed on both of them. His breath rested on the back of her neck as he shuffled closer to her as she melted into a black sleep.


	9. What is happening to them?

**Damon POV**

He woke up in Dannielle's bed with her dreaming peacefully, her fiery hair splashing across the white pillows of her bed while the soft sheets met up at her chin, causing him to smile in awe, _'What the fuck Damon, snap out of it, bad Damon, go stake yourself.'_

'_Shut up brain, Damon's happy.' _His mind battled before he shut it up.

"You're losing it."

He sighed and left Dannielle's bed with her muttering under her breath during her sleep.

He went straight downstairs; Stefan was there, reading a famous book from the 'Stefan library of brooding books to make you feel like a Saint.'

"Morning, Damon."

"Morning, Little Brother."

"Damon, leave Dannielle alone, she's not your toy."

"I thought I told you last night, keep your boring brooding self out of my business."

"Dannielle does not deserve this Damon."

"What don't I deserve?" There she was; blue night shirt, red hair and an innocent piercing gaze.

"Don't worry about it Danni." Stefan said as he got up off of the couch and walked over to her for a morning hug, they were growing closer, brother and sister relationship he presumed.

"Whatever, I have to go out." She started to head upstairs to get ready.

"Where are you going at 8 o'clock in the morning?"

"The band have gone and done something that has really ticked me off."

"What did they do?"

"I'll tell you when I get back… if I can't sort it out." With that she started upstairs again and was fathing about in her room.

"What a weird girl. Anyway, since when did you and 'Danni' start with the hugs in the morning?"

"Since she feels like a sister to me, so Damon, don't screw her over."

"Yeah… sure… whatever."

Damon was upstairs then in his room and getting ready for the day in his usual, but exciting, black on black ensemble.

**Dannielle POV**

There she was at the studio, about to sort out a mess she didn't deserve. In her black, wet wash leggings and pink top, blowing in the wind with her hair in tow as she entered through the door.

"Heyya guys." All faces turned to her as she spoke.

"How're you doing Hun?" Her manager, Sally, shot over to her with a questioning glance.

'_NO, guys have gone and booked a world tour without me!' _She screamed in her mind, stress emanating from every ore on her skin, instead she went with the more relaxed tone, "Pretty much, a bit annoyed still." Her eyes shot an unwilling, but satisfying, glare towards the band.

"We're sorry, but we have to do it."

"I don't give a damn, do it without me."

"What?" Everyone stared at her.

"Do it without me, if you can't turn it down, I can't leave, I've just got better."

"You little bitchy, spoilt brat, why do this?"

"Tara, calm down." Bailey asked, she shot him an apprehensive look.

"No I won't, you," her finger pointed back at Dannielle, " you always have to have it your way, well not this time, you either do the tour, or you're out of the band, how about that, make your decision now."

"Fine."

"Fine, you'll do it then."

"No, fine, I'm out of the band, screw you Tara, fame changed you, go get bent and die." She then glanced at Sally, "You will get paid for the rest of the month, then I want the band out of my life, alert the media as soon as possible so people aren't confused, but I will not be doing any interviews or be explaining my reasons to anyone of any sorts unless I give the okay. Now that is sorted, goodbye mes amis."

She left the room with shocked glares and death glares shooting into her back, se just smiled, a sad smile, she just let her dreams go.

**Damon POV**

He was sprawled across the couch with a bottle of, whatever, in hand while staring at the wall.

Then the door opened and closed with a ginger girl walking down the hall.

"Hey Danni, what's up?" He asked, she didn't face him when she answered.

"Nothing." There were tears in her voice, he could sense them.

In a shot he was in front of her gazing into her pooled eyes, looking into emptiness.

His hands cupped her cheeks when she started to look away and avert her gaze to the fire place.

"What happened?" Suddenly her gaze was back at him.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done, no going back."

With that he picked her up and took her to the couch sitting down. Her legs were straddling him while her tiny head rested on the crook of his neck as she snuggled up to him.

"Tell me… Please." She sniffled again.

"I… It… Well… FUCK!"

"Language young lady, I'll have to wash you're mouth out." He felt her giggle a bit.

"Just practising my well harboured French."

"I'll have to complain to the teacher then, what's their name."

"Mademoiselle Rien vos affaires."

"Cheeky, now please tell me what is wrong."

"I quit the band."

"Why?"

"They booked a world tour without my consent and Tara is becoming a shallow self conceded whore."

"So she's becoming a worse version of you when you came here, maybe I should 'make' her see my way."

"Nah, leave it, I'm fine."

"Well if you're fine, why am I comforting you when I could be drinking?"

With that he started to detach himself from the girl teasingly as she gripped onto him harder.

"No."

"What am I staying?"

"Yes."

Her eyes gazed into his then, he swore they could see straight through the walls he had. Her minty aroma intoxicated him then and there as he started to lean towards her, she leant to him, closer, closer, and closer until their lips met.

It was a soft gentle kiss, but enough to knock sanity from him as he edged in for more, her being only too willing, fire works ignited in him for the first time… ever… when he did pull away, the glint in her eyes shined brighter than ever.

Then he just hugged her for the rest of the day, until they went up to bed and snuggled together.

'_What the fuck was happening to him, he's become a big sap, almost as bad as Stefan, ahh, bad Damon.'_


	10. Shopping

**Damon POV**

He woke up in her bed again. It was getting ridiculous how this one human girl could make him forget he was a badass, eternal stud, who loved drinking blood. He was a murderer and yet she could make him forget. _'Evil girl. Awe, look at her sleeping. SHUT UP BRAIN!'_

His arms were interlocked around her front while his head rested on her neck, breathing her in.

She squirmed in her sleep then rolled over to face him, her blue eyes full of questions.

"Damon, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I get to ask you one after, then yeah, shoot!"

"How come you don't glitter in sunlight?"

"Because, I'm not that tosser Edward Cunten, so I don't glitter."

"CULLEN! Idiot."

"Like I care, my turn, why do you think I would glitter?"

"Just curious. But you don't burn either, why not?"

"I have a ring." He flashed the Lapis Lazuli ring up in her face. "Why the silly, inane questions?"

"I'm trying to figure you out. Okay, here's another one, so if I pulled that ring off your hand, you would glitter?"

"No I would burn in the sun. Don't get any ideas."

She laughed at his serious face.

"I won't, don't worry, who am I meant to annoy if you're ash?"

His fingers played with her hair while looking in her electric eyes, sending volts through his body, he leant in and kissed her gently on the lips, just a little touch and he wanted more, she was an addiction.

He pulled away though, against his better judgement to kiss her more.

She leant in and kissed him harder, rolling her body onto his, deepening the kiss. He loved her when she did things like this, the unexpected. He pulled her head closer to his with one hand while the other travelled up her top and secured around her slender waist pulling her closer to him whilst never breaking the kiss. A soft moan escaped her lips and he took the chance to let his tongue explore.

Her hands trailed up his chest under his black shirt, then she pulled away, with a teasing smile.

"You can't do that, get back here."

"Nope, you have to play nice, which means, you're taking me shopping."

"Oh really, what makes you think I can afford to take you shopping?"

"How old are you?"

"165 years old and the point or this question is?"

"How much money can you save in a 145 years life worth of cheating, stealing and manipulating?"

"Over a million pounds, so?"

"Exactly, you can afford it."

"You're famous though, why don't you pay for yourself?"

"It's more fun to spend someone else's money, that's where you come in."

"Fine, get changed."

"Out, now."

"Fine, I'll go." He got up and left the room with one last glance her way, he went to his room and changed clothing before going downstairs to make her breakfast.

She came down half an hour later looking amazing; black and gold plaid shirt, denim shorts and black, leather boots. Her hair in a side French plait while her eye make up was black and gold.

She smiled at him and sat down at the counter as he placed the food in front of her. She dug in straight away; she could really hawk it down.

"You eat a lot for some one so… small." She grinned at him again.

"Not my fault, by the way, you make really good eggs."

"Eat up then." He sat down opposite her and watched her curiously. Once she was done he washed up her dish while she brushed her teeth and got her bag.

**Dannielle POV**

The had arrived at the mall in the town next to Mystic Falls around half an hour ago and were now browsing around one of her favourite shops; Reinvent Yourself.

"Okay, how about a deal, I pick an outfit for you, and you pick one for me."

Damon looked at her grinning, "okay then."

"Nothing slutty, kinky or dress up!"

"Ruin my fun; you have ten minutes to choose for me and I the same for you."

She went straight to the men's section and to the shirts, one caught her eye, a light blue one, just like Damon's eye colour, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with a new leather jacket to match.

Then she reached for a pair of black trainers and a silver and read necklace that was decorated with a set of blood dripping fangs, _'he'll love this.'_

When they met up again, Damon was holding a set of clothes, they were dark colours and she snatched them from him while he took the things from her.

They both headed to the changing rooms. In her pile that she put on there was; a pair of wet wash leggings; dark purple baggy vest top with a jewelled neck line; a silver belt to wrap around the waist; purple pumps and a black and purple trilby hat.

She admired herself in the mirror, he had good taste, then she stepped out to find him there in the outfit she had chosen, it looked great on him even down to the necklace.

He smiled, lighting up his eyes. The shirt defiantly defined them.

"You look nice." She did a twirl for him and giggled.

"So do you Mr. Salvatore." Damon walked up to her and gently pecked her lips then went to get changed she did the same. Then met him outside the changing rooms again while grabbing his hand and leading him to the checkout.

They left the shop once they paid and sat down on a bench

"Dannielle, how do you Elena, Bonnie and Blondie?"

"I know Elena, Bonnie and _Caroline _from when we were kids and I spent my summers here, they're my best friends. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat, and I'm already technically dead, so it can't kill me."

"Damon, Mrs. Forbes roped me into being on the float of the 1800's for the Founders Day Festival, can you help me get a dress and will you escort me please?"

"She looked up at him through her lashes and he sighed.

"The amount of things you make me do, I'm gonna have to kill someone just to keep my badass rep."

"Does that mean you will?"

"Yes I will."

"Yey, now we need to go get a dress." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up off his feet and ran to the dress up store.


	11. Memories

**Elena POV**

She was in the living room leaning against Stefan's knee's looking into the burning fire they had started an hour ago, it was now eight in the evening and Dannielle wasn't back yet.

Stefan's hand lightly grazed through her messy brown hair, as he had been doing so for half an hour.

There was a small knock on the door and they both got up to get it, standing at the door was a small child, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a small smile.

"I'm here to give you a message," Her voice rung out like millions of church bell's on a crisp summer's morning, "on the night her fait is decided,

Dozens of the dead shall attack,

The original founding families shall fall,

Since 145 years have passed,

Don't leave it to chance,

Save her by following your hearts."

With those words spoken, the child disappeared into a small mist, which slowly ceased into the night above, mixing with the stars.

They looked at each other then at the blue GTO entering the drive fiery hair blowing above a laughing girl. Dannielle froze when she saw Elena.

**Damon POV**

He felt her posture jolt then freeze, her gaze transfixed on the entrance to the boarding house.

She was looking at Elena, then Stefan, then her gaze averted to an empty spot next to them where a small mist could be seen fading. She stayed there like that for a couple of seconds, staring at the mist like she recognised it.

Then she got out of the car while he ran 'round to check on her, she wouldn't meet his gaze.

His hands slid up carefully around her face, as to not startle her, cupping her face and gently pulling her face to his direction forcing her gaze up at his.

"What's wrong?" She frowned at him.

"Tell me, please." He glanced at her trying to muster up a confused face so she would cave.

She just gently shook her head. Then she went to get their clothes from the boot of the car and head indoors and up to her room. He followed her up and knocked on the door lightly before going in.

She didn't look at him when he entered, she just carried on getting her things out of the bag and folding them up and placing them into her wardrobe.

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; he sniffed her ginger hair and nuzzled it slightly.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her body to face him, hers resting on his like it had for many past lives and started to push away from his body.

_*Flashback 1863*_

_He was chasing her; he could hear her giggle from behind an oak tree, the edge of her yellow dress flowing out past the width of the trunk of it._

_They were at the edge of the forest by his home, Stefan was in his room reading, his father was talking to the Lockwood's about _business _and he was outside playing chase with her, 'Abegayle' (meaning – gives joy). _

_She giggled again, bringing him out of his thoughts, he edges towards the tree and peeked around the side of it._

_Her chocolate brown hair flowed around her head in wavy ringlets, her pink lips pulled up into a small smile while her intense blue eyes gazed up at his knowingly._

_He carefully wrapped his arms around her slender waist, she was awfully short in this life, and gently she teasingly pulled away from him. He pulled her back forcing her gaze into his, they just stared at each other for a while._

_*Flashback 1921*_

_Her blonde hair danced around her face, the setting sun behind her causing it to become a halo around her body. She was 'Esther' (meaning- star)_

_Her body was leaning over his, while his back rested on the headboard of his bed at the boarding house._

_Her blue eyes gazing at his lips ever so slightly, he grinned knowingly and leaned in to kiss her gently. They only grazed each other, that was all he needed to change positions and be on top of her, his right hand stroking her white blonde hair, catching different strands and looking at them with such intensity it made her shiver under his body._

_She arched her neck up towards him, he leaned down slowly licking the area of flesh that he would bite, just above a bluish purple vein, then his fangs pierced her flesh._

_When he pulled away from her she smiled at him kissing him gently on the forehead before drifting off to sleep with him still lying on her and watching._

_*Flashback 1987*_

_They were lying there in the middle of a field she had shown him and no-one else, her secret sanctuary that she visited all of the time._

_The grass was fresh and a vibrant green that tickled his bare back._

_A lake silently rested next to him, undisturbed and untouched by anyone._

_Pink sky kissed his skin giving it a glow which made it to seem as though he were in a constant blush._

_Tall, unkempt trees which had lived longer than him towered around the enclosed area. They cast shadows towards them, reaching out with loving arms, inviting him in._

_She was near him making a daisy chain to place around her head; he could hear her running along the grass trying to find the prettiest ones. She was so innocent in this life, immature, knowing and wise._

"_Hmm hmm." He looked up at a slight slender figure with midnight black hair, perfectly straight cupping around her face and falling over her shoulders down to the small of her back._

_Her pink summer dress, it stands out more, and then his gaze went up to the daisy chain on her head, placed carefully on top to look like a crown._

"_Yes, how can I help you Pigeon?" Pigeon was her name in this life, it suited as she was so small. It had no particular meaning but he liked it._

"_My head dress, what do you think?"_

"_Beautiful, like you, now come here before I have to drag you."_

_She grinned at him; he knew she was going to make him chase her._

"_Fine you have three seconds… one… two," then she was gone from his sight, he could still hear her tiny heart beat racing. "… Three."_

_He was chasing her, she was running though the trees of the forest, he watched her from a near bye tree before appearing in front of her, while she delicately bumped into him then rebounded and landed on the ground with a muted thump._

_He grinned down at her evilly, she smiled up._

"_You'd never survive if a vampire was stalking you."_

"_You can't catch someone if they fall; we both have our faults, deal."_

"_You ran into me, it hurt." He mocked pain as he clutched at his chest._

"_You wouldn't know pain if it came up and punched you in the face, heck, you wouldn't even know a punch in the face if it punched you in the face, you're stone."_

"_You're getting mouthy little miss."_

"_I have a great teacher." She inclined her head towards him before pulling him down on top of her, he hovered carefully above as to not crush her tiny frame._

"_Mmm, you're so tempting, minty." He sniffed at her neck, her posture tensed then relaxed again. She had only just found out about him being a vampire._

"_Many say I'm delicious, get a new pick up line."_

"_I don't need one, people fall at my feet all the time."_

"_You are one cocky… vampire Mr. Salvatore."_

"_Yes, now shut up and let me kiss you." She giggled, but it was shortly muffled by his lip pressing against hers, her hands reached up behind his neck and gently entwined into his hair, tugging slightly, he moaned gently, then her tongue was in his mouth, he accepted it eagerly._

_*End of flashbacks*_

Those were memories he had of her in some of her lives before she was killed. Instantly his body tensed up as that thought entered his head.

He hadn't realised that he was till holding her in his arms until she started squirm in his arms again to get out of his killer grip.

He couldn't relax his posture he found it impossible.

Then he felt her turn in his arms again, his gaze locked with hers then he kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away, her body pressed against his in a kiss always calmed him.

She leant up to kiss him again, tentatively on the lips, then down his jaw line and his neck until she tugged on the corner of his collar with her lips. Then she made her way back up to his lips.

His arms slid down to her hips and pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist securing her there, wile never breaking the kiss that they held do dear.

He waded his way onto the bed at the same time as he knocked all of the shopping off of it and removing the covers and settling her down on the mattress. He gently lay on top of her and gazed down into her eyes.

He saw; lust; need; fear; nervousness; curiosity and finally love, she needed this like he did.

He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips before moving down to her collar bone and nipping at her shirt before gently removing it. He looked up at her again and stroked her hair.

Her hands carefully came up and released his body from his shirt resting bare stomach on bare stomach. Her fingers gently traced the contours of his back while her gaze held his. His lips touched hers again.

She sighed into the kiss and the rest of their clothes ended up of the floor with their shopping bags, while her legs wrapped around his waist again.


	12. Founders day Part1

**Dannielle POV**

A golden glow emanated from the window in her room, sending beautiful silvery flashes in her direction.

Strong arms encased her waist holding her close to a broad, bare chest leading up to a smiling face sniffing at her neck. It gently pressed harder on her neck insinuating that he knew she was awake.

She moaned slightly then rolled over to face him, drinking in every detail of him once again. His strong chin, leading up to his high set cheekbones; caped by his midnight black hair, ruffled into a wiled forest of locks; perfectly straight nose; pale lips set in a small smile; his electric blue eyes burning holes into hers, they were surrounded by a bundle of dark eyelashes.

She leant up to nibble at his nose and received the satisfaction of him moaning in ecstasy as she did so.

When she pulled away she saw something in his eyes, something that she thought she's never see again since her family died- love- pure love just for her to drown herself in until she had had enough.

"Morning Damon." He leant his forehead against hers probing her eyes.

"Morning Danni, time for you to get up, and get ready for the parade, my little diva princess." She groaned internally, she had forgotten that that was today.

"Five more minutes." She rolled over again this time away from him.

"Nope, up now seeing as I get to escort the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls, I'm not missing that opportunity." He was in front of her again, _'Stupid vampire speed.'_

"Well who am I meant to go with then?" She faked pouted to him.

"Envy me and my date." He grinned and leant in to nibble at her lower lip before getting up.

She glared at his back before wrapping herself in her quilt and heading to the bathroom.

Once she was out she went to her wardrobe getting changed into a white summer dress, blue belt and blue pumps and picking up her costume for the parade. She also grabbed her make-up bag and hair kit before entering her room once again with Damon standing there in the outfit she had made him buy with a costume bag in hand.

One hand he outstretched towards her for her to take, which she did feeling little jolts of fire as she complied, then they went down to his sexy blue GTO.

He held the door open for her before getting in his side and heading to the centre of town where many people were waiting for them to arrive.

Mrs. Lockwood approached them once they arrived, "Ms. Carter and Mr… Salvatore." She seemed surprised by him being her escort, "You two must go and get ready, Ms. Carter to the ladies changing rooms on the left and vice versa for you Mr. Salvatore." She said before pulling Dannielle away from Damon and into the changing rooms where Elena sat waiting for her along with Caroline whose hair was being done by Bonnie.

"Hey guys." They all looked up at her happily

Separate hello's were uttered then Dannielle went to help Elena into her dress as her hair and make-up was done, she looked amazing in her yellow dress with curled hair, along with Caroline in her rosy pink number and her hair falling down over her shoulders.

Once they were both done they all turned to face her and help get her ready, Elena on make-up, Caroline on hair and Bonnie on trying to get her into the dress with the others in the way, they shed many giggles in the process and the awkwardness of the situation.

Half an hour later a small knock came at the door telling them to get out because they were needed.

The others headed out leaving Danni to look at herself in the mirror; it showed her a petite form with curled ginger hair held above her head with long dark lashes framing her intense blue eyes, full pink lips, and her body covered in a flowing white dress tied like a corset on the back restraining her breathing a bit.

Under her dress she was wearing a pair of brown boots.

Then she left to go and find Damon, he was staring at Elena as she curtsied to him and his brother, she felt a pang of jealousy smoulder through her veins until he looked at her immersed in her figure standing there, slowly he walked towards her in his bright blue suit, making his eyes jump out at her as his lips slowly formed a smile.

When he reached her his arms locked around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her quickly then leaning his forehead against hers.

Then they were interrupted by a small throat clearing, she looked over at Mrs. Lockwood, she was beginning to really dislike this woman, she led them to the float which currently held Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Mat, he grinned at her and jumped off to hug her. Damon tensed next to her, same did Caroline, but her gaze was glaring at Damon. Then she looked at Danni and mustered up a small smile, it looked like it had been forced onto her glossy pink lips.

They took their places up next to Elena and Stefan with Mat and Caroline on their other side, then the float started and they started to wave towards the crowd.

Damon's arms hugged her waist again while he grinned at the crowed, that was until she glared at him slightly and he managed small waves making many girls gawk at his fine composure.

Dannielle spotted Bonnie and waved frantically at her along with Elena and Caroline.

She smiled and waved back with Tyler next to her. He grinned his wolfy grin.

She smiled at him and winked, causing her to giggle slightly.

"Stop flirting with that dog or I'll have to put him on a leash." A low seductive voice purred in her ear, she shivered at his tone then grinned.

"Jealous much?"

"Never."

"Then you won't mind if I go down and have a hanky panky session with him then will you?"

He stiffened at her words while Stefan tried to muffle his laughter at her abrupt comment.

"I wouldn't let you, you're mine remember?"

"You're just jealous."

"Damon Salvatore doesn't get jealous."

"Well, Damon Salvatore needs to shut up and face reality once in a while."

"Whatever."

"Idiot."

"Smart mouth."

"Jealous."

"Hey I am not jealous." While their little argument went on their arms were on auto pilot continuously waving at the crowd in front of them.


	13. Founders day Part2

**Dannielle POV**

After the parade they went to get out of their costumes and back into this centuries clothes, Dannielle let her hair fall loose against her back, it had grown much longer since she came to Mystic Falls, it now goes down to the small of her back in little ginger ringlets, she put her white dress back on along with her blue belt and pumps and grazed over herself in the mirror before leaving the others to finish getting changed.

It was dark out now; twilight coated the sky, little diamond shone through the pinkish haze, _In the morning Shepard's warning, in the night angle's delight, _crossed her mind at the sight of it.

She made her way to the town centre to meet Damon, he was there talking to a small girl, looked about sixteen with black wavy hair matching her dark outfit, she immediately thought she was inhumanly beautiful, vampire.

She stopped in her pace as she thought this, her nerves exploded sending alarms stomping down her spine, but before she could even listen to what her mind was saying a familiar sense caught her attention, the same feeling she got when she was attacked that night.

A tall, lean figure abruptly entered her vision cutting off all view of Damon.

Smokey grey eyes starred down at her, Cameron. She had better view of him this time around, street lights illuminated his face, pale skin and ash blonde hair with an evil grin to match.

"Ahh, Ms. Carter, we meet again."

"Oh, lucky me Mr… What is your last name?"

"Stevens, I'm Cameron Stevens, now you know my full name, what is yours?"

"Why would I answer that Mr. Stevens?"

"Because if you don't I will kill all of your friends."

"Fair point, I'm Dannielle Frankie Carter. I would say pleasure to meet you, but it would give you an invitation to see me again and I don't want that now, do I?"

"Sassy, much sassier than in your last lives, mind you, in your last lives I didn't set a building that you were in on fire."

"You… you killed my family." She stared at him with hate in her eyes.

"No, now don't go playing the blame game, you killed your family, you were suppose to die in that fire, not them."

"Whatever, would you please explain to me why you're doing this?"

"Not here, they're about to activate a device that could get me killed, lets just leave your new boy toy to die in my place."

Before she could protest she was in iron grip and air was whizzing past her once again, she closed her eyes to avoid losing her lunch.

**Damon POV**

"Damon. Damon, don't ignore me." He turned to see Anna standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"The device, Jonathon Gilbert's device hasn't been deactivated, they're using it tonight, we have to get out of here."

"I can't, tomb vamps are here and Dannielle hasn't come back yet."

"I need to get Jeremy out of here, I'll do that while we look for Dannielle, and who is she?"

"Just some girl." She grinned at him.

"Sure, whatever come on lets go."

Then I high pitched ring echoed through his mind, gaining in pitch by every passing second, Anna fell to the floor next to him, soon after he followed.

Then some figures loomed over then injecting them with vervain and his world went black.

He lay there paralyzed as the burning hot fury of vervain poisoned his inside as did the burning flames on the out.

He inched his eyes open, red hot flames hissed in his face, he could just make Anna out next to him talking to Jon?

Then he drew out a sharp pointed stake and aimed it over her heart, he wanted to help her, but before he could a giant force blew in and knocked Jon over on his backside, then came down rushing a witch with chocolate skin and a giant brooding forehead. Accompanied by a stranger, they all came to him and lift him up.

"Anna." He choked.

"What?"

"Help… An… Anna." Then the stranger leant down and picked up her limp figure and they headed out of the burning building before setting them down on mildew grass.

Most of the vervain was out of his system now and he could sit up. They were in a small secluded part of the forest surrounding Mystic Falls, stars winked up above, peering down at him. Anna was lying next to him while the stranger checked over her body.

Then he caught site of his face, it had smoky grey eyes matching ash blonde hair.

"Who are you?" The face looked up at him and sat down next to Anna.

"James. James Stevens."

"Why are you here, are you Stefan's brooding buddy?"

"Hey, I am here you know." James grinned.

"No I came to warn you that my brother is here and is going to kill your little girlfriend… again." Damon leapt at him pinning him to a near bye tree.

"What?" His throat growled as his fist tightened around James' neck.

"I'll explain… when… I am… able to talk… again." He released his throat and stepped back at the same time as he clutched at his bruising neck.

"Spill."

"My brother, he is the one to kill Danni in all of her lives, he hates her because she lived instead of his lover during a fire that they were victims to. He blames her Damon and I've never got there fast enough to save her from him, then I found Stefan and he had to get you out so I helped hoping that you would let me help you get Danni back safely."

"Why do you care?"

"She's like a little sister to me, she never judged me in any of her lives, no matter whatever things I had done in my past, and she lived with me in them, she is more family to me than my brother."

"Where are they?"

"By the old church, I can sense him talking to her."

"Let's go." He ran off with James trailing behind him.

**Dannielle POV**

She sat there cross legged on the damp grass by the old church. Cameron paced in front of her thinking.

"So why do you hate me so?"

"You lived." He said looking down to her small frame on the floor.

"You made sure that wasn't true in my other lives."

"I hate you for living, my love… Caitlyn," he choked on the girls name, "she died in the fire that you were in back in 1861, I wanted revenge, it just had to be you, you remind me of her."

"It's not my fault I lived."

"I never said it was, it just feels good to kill someone who reminds me of her and keeps on coming back for more. I don't regret it either."

"What was I to her?"

"Her little sister."

"Do I look like her?"

"Not at all, you're feisty, she was innocent and pure. Enough talk time for feeding."

He leant down and brushed her hair out of her face, she didn't bother to move, her mind told her it would hurt more if she struggled, so she just let him bite while feeling the adrenaline rush of her life being torn from her body and soul.

Grey dots danced in front of her vision, the last thing she saw was Damon looking at her with pain, last she heard was a low growl, the last thing she felt were teeth being torn from her throat, last thing she smelt was the metallic stench of her blood poring on the ground. Then it went cold.

**Damon POV**

He saw them now, that bastard was chewing on the side of her neck, all she did was sit there, eyes scrunched together... silent... What the fuck, why isn't she screaming for someone to save her.

Then the figure of the prick sucking her dry looked up at him, he looked just like James, but he had menace that James could never muster.

Damon lost it, the sight of her blood dripping down his chin, staining it crimson red, he lunged at him, no warning, and nocked his into a nearby fearn tree. Once Dick face was up again, his eyes shot daggers, then shock reverbarated through him, a mind blow that shook him to his core and sent him soaring through the air and into a rock.

The dick face was bove him now, clutching at his throat, "How'd you like to see her die, and now knowing who did it?"

"Go to hell you wanker."

"I'm already there Damon, ahh yes I know you, I know you all too well and now I'm going to hurt you... bad."

"Bad, really, bad is all you got, people have done worse than _bad _to me you idiot."

"Shut up." He sneered through a clenched jaw. "Shut u..." He was cut off when a sharp wooden stick went thorugh his heart acting as a stake.

His twin loomed over the fast decaying body of his brother.

"Thanks James." He said then ran off to the limp Danni on the floor, he bit down on his wrist letting his blood seep out of the open wound, and then he pressed it to her slightly parted lips making her drink. Then he carried her off to the Boarding House and waited.

**Dannielle POV**

Groggy eyes tried to open up but the light pierced them, causing her to close them again.

"Wake up now." A low seductive voice demanded in her ear.

Her eyes opened up again, more slowly this time adjusting to the light, not that they needed to, Damon's head hovered over hers, blocking most of the room, so light couldn't enter her vision, not that she was complaining at the sight.

He grinned, "yes I know I'm hot, now how are you feeling, he took a lot of blood from you."

"Where is he?"

"Dead."

"No, he's over there." She inclined her head to the ash blonde figure standing in the corner of the boarding house living room.

"That's his brother, he helped save you." She lifted her body up to see him more closely. He slowly made his way over to her.

"James?"

They all looked at her weirdly, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan along with Damon and the figure.

"How did you know?"

"How could I forget my bestest buddy?"

"You can't, but that was then, this is now."

"I'm starting to remember things, for example, how Damon used to have a phobia of bunnies, whether he still has it now is a different story, that's one reason why he doesn't hunt animals."

They all looked at her then Damon and laughed at his twitching face.

"I got over it."

"So if I did this," she inclined her hands in front of the light and made a shadow puppet of a bunny. "You won't run away."

He yelped and leapt behind the sofa hiding from the shadow bunny.

Everyone laughed again.

"Is it gone?" Asked a shivering voice from behind the couch.

"Yes." She moved her hands away from the light.

Damon's face peeked up from behind his hiding place looking paler than usual.

"Come here diddums." She opened up her arms and he cautiously walked over to her and hugged her passionately.

"We'll leave you to it." Stefan said awkwardly.

"James, are you staying?"

"I have a house near the edge of town; I'm staying there with Anna."

"Old friends?"

"Yup."

He smiled and walked off.

Once they were alone and everyone was out of the house Damon planted passionate kisses on her lips and they lost the night to love.

**Authors Note: Heyya guys, if you want a sequel where Katherine comes back, Dannielle's and Damon's relationship intensifies and memories resurface I need many reviews, please respond I'd love to hear from you, TTFN xxx**


End file.
